the_last_podcast_on_the_leftfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 3: Serial Killers/Transcript
00:00 ::...Like biting people and shit. Like, yeah ha-ha-ha-ha. 00:04 ::I love... I love dancing! Oh, he dances also. 00:09 ::Music 00:10 ::alright what sir teaching the chickens 00:17 ::on how dessert Shing exactly be the 00:20 ::racial slur I don't know it doesn't seem 00:22 ::that it sounds at the sound of coins 00:25 ::welcome to the last address on the left 00:29 ::wow this is now our third episode I into 00:33 ::the second episode this is the third one 00:35 ::the second one hasn't been released or 00:37 ::is it the third or is it the second I 00:39 ::don't know it's a spooky show and a 00:43 ::spooky episode I am Ben Kissel with my 00:46 ::beautiful co-host Marcus parks and 00:48 ::Marcus and I want to welcome in our 00:50 ::newest co-host the one the only Henry 00:54 ::Zebrowski hey everybody out there radio 00:59 ::America is that is that how much of 01:02 ::America is listening to us just radio 01:04 ::America and nailed it it was perfect 01:06 ::good mostly Wisconsin oh yeah a lot of 01:09 ::Wisconsin so Henry's going to be with us 01:11 ::every single week and it's just going to 01:13 ::be the greatest podcast ever to exist in 01:16 ::your earphones 01:17 ::speaking of Wisconsin today's subject 01:20 ::serial killers yeah and God knows the 01:23 ::golden cheese State has shat out quite a 01:26 ::few murderous Beast I think it's just 01:29 ::the fact that like Wisconsin has like 01:31 ::butter on tap in homes right that like 01:34 ::mostly I think it's that sort of like 01:36 ::content what was it who did the Twinkie 01:38 ::defense 01:38 ::was that don't talk about like the 01:41 ::Richard Ramirez yeah Richard Ramirez The 01:43 ::Night Stalker Richard Ramirez he was 01:46 ::only talking about like it was all the 01:47 ::sugar in a system like these doctors 01:48 ::came out like that's what they blamed 01:50 ::all his heinous multiple murdering Zahn 01:53 ::was like the sugar he was a it's more 01:55 ::more fodder for the Bloomberg campaign 01:57 ::against obesity absolutely thank God 01:59 ::he's just trying to nip ceará killers 02:01 ::in the bud he also then should just like 02:03 ::not allow children to have pets outlaw 02:06 ::bedwetting that would be good every 02:09 ::serial killer wet their beds and kill 02:13 ::old their Candace that is an absolute 02:16 ::fact 02:16 ::um zero killers like it's pretty much 02:19 ::like why I even got into horror like 02:21 ::what like I was talking about with my 02:23 ::mom my mom found my files that I used to 02:26 ::keep when I was a kid 02:27 ::oh yeah detective Henry one files who 02:31 ::are you keeping it what kind of people 02:34 ::in Queens like around like I guess it 02:36 ::was like 1994 night maybe 1996 it was a 02:40 ::string of zodiac murders that happen in 02:43 ::uh New York that went on unsolved the 02:47 ::same thing would happen in LA where I 02:49 ::was like sending like various letters to 02:50 ::the post and like a sort of like weird 02:53 ::cryptic I ever was and I used to uh clip 02:58 ::out all of the articles on him and like 03:01 ::keep it in a big folder because I was 03:03 ::like superb says this movie end like the 03:05 ::end of secret window where you look in 03:06 ::the mirror and you realize you are is 03:08 ::the one yeah if you seem like a serial 03:11 ::killer tendencies no this no to all the 03:13 ::fuckin posters that in the Unabomber my 03:16 ::mom found my mom found my whole 03:18 ::collection of my Unabomber like sort of 03:21 ::memorabilia that I had kept and the 03:24 ::thing is I wasn't printing out his 03:25 ::manifesto unlike kept it like in my bag 03:28 ::when I was like a sixth grader that must 03:30 ::have been terrifying for your mother to 03:32 ::discover now but now look at me you're 03:34 ::doing fantastic and it's obviously 03:36 ::you're not as your killer what was um 03:38 ::what was the manifesto like for uh what 03:42 ::was the guy's name you know Ted 03:44 ::Kaczynski yeah Perkins in see he was 03:46 ::just anti modern technology those like 03:49 ::his whole thing is that he wanted 03:50 ::everyone to live he was like a primitive 03:51 ::ax stand he thought that everyone should 03:54 ::like live like off the land and so he 03:57 ::was attacking universities like science 03:59 ::universities and airplanes it's very 04:01 ::ironic that he was so against technology 04:03 ::when he was a mathematician yeah I never 04:06 ::but never killed anyone 04:08 ::right no I actually didn't he killed one 04:11 ::and they may be one pertained a lot of 04:13 ::you've heard a lot of yeah 04:15 ::yeah so I guess technically he's not a 04:16 ::serial killer no no no we should get 04:18 ::that we should go back to that no but I 04:19 ::think that he certainly fits the the 04:22 ::mental mold of a serial killer you know 04:24 ::he's obviously psychotic in the brain 04:26 ::and I think a lot of times serial 04:28 ::killers have a motivation to better the 04:31 ::world which is very ironic they have a 04:33 ::lot of them have a sort it seems like a 04:35 ::superiority complex of like they're the 04:38 ::ones who can choose who live or die 04:40 ::because they're trying to sort out the 04:41 ::good in the bad yeah absolutely speaking 04:44 ::of superiority complexes 04:46 ::I think Dennis Rader the BTK killer ah 04:49 ::bind torture kill vine torture kill love 04:51 ::all three of those things uh it seems to 04:55 ::me like he is you know he's one uh he is 04:57 ::one of the people who uh he definitely 05:01 ::thinks he's the best yeah because you're 05:03 ::seems like a genuine prick cuz used to 05:05 ::work for like zoning Lincoln City org 05:07 ::that's ready work Eldorado's no that's 05:10 ::where he's at he's out El Dorado 05:11 ::Correctional Facility now no he worked 05:13 ::he worked for Sedgwick County in Wichita 05:16 ::Kansas he was the guy he would roll 05:18 ::around in his pickup truck and measure 05:20 ::all of his neighbors lawns and make sure 05:23 ::that they didn't have too many truck 05:25 ::tires you know in the front porch area 05:27 ::and make sure no car and then he'd also 05:29 ::gain access to your house because he 05:32 ::also like was obsessed with people like 05:34 ::that's what he would do you'd use his 05:35 ::job the sort of high was very success 05:39 ::that he build over like a long period of 05:41 ::time so that he could kill them in the 05:43 ::exact right moment in the most 05:45 ::horrifying fashions he did anyone 05:47 ::knowing he definitely killed him in the 05:49 ::most horrifying fashions but yeah I mean 05:51 ::that's what he would do he would just 05:52 ::like go into people's houses and yell at 05:54 ::them for having you know lawn equipment 05:56 ::as you know spread all over the backyard 05:59 ::or whatever apparently he would actually 06:01 ::go with rulers and measure people's 06:03 ::grass land about like the length of the 06:06 ::grass not sound evidently in Wichita 06:09 ::Kansas you know mind the fact that 06:11 ::everybody is hideously unattractive in 06:13 ::the school so he was completely flawed 06:14 ::very concerned about their grass and so 06:18 ::as a city they could be more than three 06:20 ::inches yes and they and the neighbors I 06:22 ::saw an interview with them one of his 06:24 ::neighbors on a by on the biography and 06:26 ::he said his grass was like point two 06:28 ::inches above and he got a two hundred 06:30 ::dollar fine Jesus Christ so he was a 06:32 ::stickler he was a hell not see in many 06:35 ::many ways how many did he end up being 06:36 ::convicted for killing let's see he got 06:39 ::consecutive life sentences it says he 06:42 ::surfer was it just for tech are they 06:44 ::like like build it was like assault and 06:47 ::murder and all that sefar was how many 06:48 ::victims was it I think that it must have 06:50 ::been was it ten victims it seems to be 06:53 ::ten yeah it seems to be ten all women 06:55 ::and no there is a man in here one man so 06:59 ::you know he doesn't discriminate but 07:01 ::then he also stopped killing for like 07:03 ::ten years 07:04 ::women for a long time yeah and um they 07:08 ::found other how man I'm sorry how was 07:11 ::the breakdown because in the end he 07:12 ::started taunting the police right like 07:14 ::the like basically saying that you can't 07:16 ::catch me 07:16 ::and then sending them and they tracked 07:18 ::them down through evidence right of like 07:20 ::the recordings he sent them am i right 07:23 ::oh my god really well I don't know it's 07:25 ::about you yeah okay he got caught 07:27 ::because he got cocky and he wanted to 07:29 ::get his name back in the papers so he 07:32 ::sent a floppy disk from his church 07:34 ::computer that he admit that's right 07:35 ::because he was also like floppy like 3.5 07:38 ::megabyte exactly like back if he just 07:41 ::wanted to show everyone what a fucking 07:43 ::great killer genius he was he just 07:45 ::wanted you know credit where credit is 07:47 ::due and he legitimately deserved to 07:49 ::people people should have been terrified 07:52 ::of him and he's just like dude do they 07:53 ::know that yes make sure know that yeah 07:55 ::I'm gonna let him know again this is 07:56 ::just also another thing this is just 07:57 ::anyone who would ever listen to this 07:59 ::you've just if you let someone into your 08:02 ::house you are letting a possible maniac 08:06 ::at all times 08:07 ::absolutely someone you know very well 08:10 ::even someone you've been doing comedy 08:11 ::with for years 08:13 ::sure you know life and you could even 08:15 ::more so they know you went to college 08:17 ::with them you've been in a sketch comedy 08:18 ::group of them for like a really long 08:20 ::time and you should never know that like 08:22 ::in their house like that you never like 08:24 ::let's say you just never ever have a 08:26 ::meeting at like my house right no like 08:28 ::you just never ever ever once no one 08:30 ::ever comes to my house you don't know 08:32 ::what's in there and then you let me in 08:34 ::your house four days a week yeah I mean 08:38 ::I'm not gonna let you into my house 08:39 ::anymore I'll tell you that just knowing 08:40 ::that you could dare fun and then I just 08:43 ::know so much about your schedule like I 08:45 ::know when you're alone yeah I've 08:47 ::absolutely did you just wonder who you 08:49 ::trust you just wonder I don't trust you 08:51 ::and I think that no it's absolutely 08:54 ::correct you know you got to be very 08:56 ::careful of who you let into your home 08:58 ::and I'm reading here about the BTK 09:00 ::victims five out of the ten were all one 09:05 ::family ah done in one day your January 09:09 15 1974 that's right Joseph Otero Julie 09:14 ::Joseph Otero junior and Josephine Atarot 09:17 ::I will say not the most clever no not 09:20 ::yeah those are not creative people 09:21 ::Joseph Otero did seem like kind of a 09:23 ::sociopath himself by naming his son 09:26 ::Joseph and his daughter Josephine 09:27 ::there's a dead George Foreman Sal right 09:30 ::yeah yeah gary foreman Stein might as 09:32 ::well just name him one too and in the 09:34 ::rig um but yeah so it causes death here 09:37 ::he's over a Sunni just breaks into the 09:39 ::home he suffocated the father Joseph 09:42 ::strangled Julie aunt arrow his wife I'm 09:45 ::and I'm not sure what the difference is 09:47 ::there suffocated or strangled oh no 09:49 ::that's a huge day like strangled is 09:51 ::never you know you put your arm or your 09:53 ::hands around the throat we're above it 09:54 ::Suffolk yeah or something like that 09:56 ::suffocated like a hello yeah pillow over 09:58 ::the face so if you're going to be 09:59 ::suffocated or strangled I guess you 10:02 ::would go suffocation it would be 10:04 ::slightly less painless yeah yeah a bit 10:07 ::yeah straight up for just still being 10:09 ::alive hmm of course why do you go with 10:12 ::alive that's interesting because he 10:14 ::suffocated the husband strangled the 10:16 ::wife suffocated the son I would assume 10:18 ::the strangulation also had to do with 10:20 ::the fact that he was on oh with a rope 10:23 ::he strangled her 10:23 ::he was probably also having sex with her 10:25 ::at the time so funny because it gets 10:27 ::very that's very strange 10:28 ::this is also like the Boston Strangler 10:30 ::like Tom DeSalvo yeah who kind of did 10:32 ::the same exact thing I just wonder what 10:34 ::his I wonder what his motivation was was 10:37 ::it sex or was it just power like a lot 10:39 ::of like zero Kelly I got a sex yeah I I 10:41 ::do feel like you know that's one in the 10:43 ::same in a lot of ways you know even I 10:45 ::mean I was having sex with my girlfriend 10:46 ::today I did a little joke and why not 10:47 ::yeah she was that fun I mean it helps 10:50 ::him it helps you come a little bit you 10:51 ::see Tom does Tom DeSalvo apparently like 10:54 ::according to like he married this sort 10:57 ::like a woman of four in need of a green 10:59 ::card 10:59 ::newspaper he married this woman from 11:01 ::Russia and basically she was saying that 11:03 ::he was a complete and total sex maniac 11:05 ::you want to have sex like 10 12 times a 11:07 ::day true and she wouldn't do it so that 11:09 ::he started taking his own hands and 11:11 ::basically start putting other people and 11:13 ::that was he was the guy involved in 11:15 ::taking his own hands 11:16 ::we had to do with his hands we used to 11:18 ::dress up as a delivery man and like like 11:20 ::basically sort of scout out like old 11:22 ::ladies 11:23 ::and then break it like show up at their 11:25 ::house like a strong-arm there his way 11:27 ::into the apartment raped them and then 11:30 ::strangle them with like their penny hose 11:33 ::and those kind of his thing and that 11:34 ::what he used to do his calling card over 11:36 ::time was used to pose the bodies in fun 11:40 ::little positions like sitting in a chair 11:42 ::he put like sitting in a chair and then 11:44 ::take the pantyhose that he strung with 11:45 ::them like time in a big fancy bow around 11:48 ::their neck ow that God absolutely 11:50 ::terrified right you know that is just 11:53 ::like good for him uh I'm a creative 11:56 ::person too you know if you're gonna 11:58 ::strangle somebody you might as well you 12:00 ::would wear an old pantyhose 12:02 ::yeah and then so BTK what he did with 12:04 ::Josephine Otero he hanged her from a 12:07 ::drainage pipe so you really liked 12:10 ::basement trans body from a basement or 12:12 ::you know with uh maybe maybe his main 12:15 ::living room there I have no idea so he 12:17 ::basically busted into a home killed the 12:19 ::father by suffocated him strangled the 12:21 ::wife suffocated the son and then hung 12:23 ::the daughter from a drainage pipe and 12:25 ::then I guess you just leave after that 12:27 ::in order is a way to go work wasn't he a 12:29 ::treasurer at his like Lutheran Church - 12:32 ::I wasn't yeah he was very very important 12:34 ::in in his church that was and that was 12:38 ::what ended up being his downfall because 12:41 ::he sent that sent that tape and they 12:43 ::were able to you know get yeah the 12:44 ::floppy disk from his church I'm glad 12:47 ::they got that cruel fucker good well it 12:50 ::were absolutely just straight-up police 12:52 ::work especially when you go it's just 12:54 ::that taunting thing that's like when I 12:56 ::get like what happened with Zodiac 12:57 ::killer 12:57 ::Son of Sam was also super interesting 13:00 ::like my my mom grew up in Queens when he 13:04 ::went on his spree oh yeah and like that 13:07 ::was the thing like business in the 13:08 ::seventies like when that happened like a 13:10 ::minute the police sort of like built 13:11 ::this whole like 13:12 ::son Sam is like gunning for specific 13:15 ::people which is you was it blonde or 13:17 ::brunette brunette so that was it my mom 13:19 ::and I well apparently blondes do have 13:21 ::more fun yeah yeah because they were you 13:23 ::know I'm not I'm variously murdered but 13:26 ::Sam it's like my mom used to have to get 13:27 ::exported home from work guys would walk 13:30 ::her from that work to the subway station 13:33 ::like follower and like make sure nothing 13:35 ::happened to her because it was all 13:36 ::happening in Queens - and how was the 13:38 ::Son of Sam out there killing for was it 13:41 ::just it was a summer summer summer seven 13:44 ::he was like he he did all like over a 13:46 ::short period of time and then got caught 13:48 ::pretty quick he got caught parking 13:50 ::tickets is that what it was that that's 13:52 ::how he got caught parking tickets now so 13:54 ::what they made a they they can pray he 13:57 ::had another parking taken they 13:58 ::confronted him like you have all these 13:59 ::back parking ticket abroad and like 14:02 ::looked in his car and saw the gun I 14:04 ::think it's something like that 14:06 ::yeah it was since I mean that's one nice 14:07 ::thing about the BTK killer I feel like 14:11 ::he put a little bit of work in and like 14:14 ::the fellow you were talking about 14:15 ::earlier with the stockings 14:17 ::you know what strangle ization is much 14:18 ::much harder to do than the gunshot to 14:20 ::the head 14:21 ::Son of Sam was kind of lazy and it to 14:23 ::some degree because again it's all about 14:25 ::its it's all about power it's all about 14:28 ::someone who feels like a nobody who like 14:31 ::I guess you could say maybe slip through 14:33 ::the cracks of the system or like various 14:35 ::shit were like I don't even know if 14:36 ::you'd like if that's true but they they 14:38 ::feel disenfranchised in a way for one 14:41 ::thing another and they desire to like 14:42 ::make themselves a fucking superstar you 14:44 ::know like any other super story that's 14:45 ::how you do it - in their mind you know I 14:48 ::just don't know but some people some 14:50 ::people just kill for the love of killing 14:51 ::lie I mean we were talking about this 14:53 ::guy earlier HH Holmes the America's 14:57 ::first serial killer who killed purely 15:00 ::for the love of killing just shows how 15:03 ::good he could be at it yeah I mean and 15:05 ::it was amazing at it but I think also 15:07 ::what's that stat stat about 76% of 15:12 ::serial killers are from America which i 15:15 ::think is pretty interesting and I think 15:17 ::it also goes into that mentality of like 15:20 ::trying to be a superstar this is really 15:22 ::the only Snooki is a superstar now for 15:24 ::being an alcoholic yeah I 15:25 ::you know Paris Hilton's a superstar just 15:27 ::being a rich it's almost like reality 15:28 ::televisions maybe maybe it's putting a 15:30 ::sort of cure on serial killers are 15:32 ::really getting those real depraved 15:34 ::fuckers the well mention that they want 15:36 ::by just being on television instead of 15:38 ::murdering people and then there was that 15:40 ::reality star they didn't would the guy 15:42 ::who went on a killing spree killer 15:43 ::that's right I don't know enough about 15:45 ::that story but yeah there's a reality 15:47 ::star town yeah I mean that's the thing I 15:48 ::wonder if Mike the situation Sorrentino 15:51 ::with a serial killer had he not gotten 15:54 ::Jersey Shore and now he has the you know 15:56 ::the acclaim that he needs and he's like 15:58 ::well thank God I didn't have to murder 15:59 ::all those people to you how many who 16:01 ::were saved I mean I think that that 16:03 ::means it's the same thing with me I mean 16:04 ::I always thought well with the quickest 16:06 ::way to make the papers you going to kill 16:07 ::somebody 16:08 ::I mean not really a star but now we're 16:10 ::comedians because we understand the 16:11 ::redemptive power of laughter 16:13 ::well we're now there attentively 16:15 ::thankfully thankfully where we can speak 16:17 ::into microphones and not be concerned 16:20 ::the fact that people don't give a shit 16:21 ::about what we're saying yeah we care and 16:23 ::that's all that matters HH Holmes oh I 16:26 ::go badly 16:26 ::agh Holmes was kind of insane and 16:30 ::amazing like he goes over to give you 16:32 ::but to give a little bit of background 16:33 ::information 16:34 ::thank you much about HH Holmes he they 16:36 ::consider him to be America's first 16:38 ::serial killer possibly I mean he was 16:40 ::maybe the first one that they you know 16:42 ::caught I guess I like named Israel yeah 16:45 ::that they named this is uh this guy was 16:47 ::active mostly during the Chicago World's 16:49 ::Fair in the late 1800s and he would 16:54 ::usually years the concept of a serial 16:56 ::killer in the 1800 yeah after we're you 16:59 ::know like yeah at a fair I like we get 17:02 ::most to me that the happy like I read 17:04 ::this book the devil in the White City 17:05 ::yeah like talking about like how the 17:07 ::Chicago World's Fair was just like this 17:09 ::consider to be this accomplishment for 17:11 ::Americans in general library where I 17:14 ::mean we're going against the Eiffel 17:15 ::Tower here like that there's no shit 17:17 ::like they're like how can we beat the 17:19 ::Eiffel Tower and they built the ferris 17:21 ::wheel that was that was America's 17:23 ::response to the Eiffel Tower now we all 17:25 ::know that Ferris wheels are gay and 17:27 ::stupid yeah and they also creates 17:29 ::European and then edge edge Holmes was I 17:32 ::mean he he was sort of a like a reverse 17:35 ::black widow type character over there he 17:37 ::would met 17:38 ::woman and then you like you know tell 17:40 ::the family like because you know this is 17:42 ::old America where people are you know 17:44 ::scattered all over the place yeah and so 17:47 ::he figures out this perfect plan like 17:50 ::you build a hotel and in the Chicago 17:53 ::World's Fair you had went like young 17:55 ::girls from all over the country coming 17:57 ::to Chicago to try to like they're going 18:00 ::to the big city like they're gonna 18:01 ::big-time they're gonna get a job as a 18:03 ::reception like they're just going to get 18:05 ::jobs they just obj and a soap maker and 18:09 ::they would come and stay at a HH HHS 18:14 ::hotel and they would just disappear and 18:17 ::no one would know why no how because you 18:20 ::would have architects build wings on it 18:22 ::was house give the architect hire new 18:25 ::architects to build other corresponding 18:27 ::wings in the house and all don't 18:28 ::magically and so that no one knew the 18:30 ::full layout of his mansion of murder 18:33 ::until afterwards like yet he had a kill 18:36 ::room uh he had a disposal like Jakarta 18:39 ::Toria min the basement yes does a lot of 18:41 ::Michael Jackson's Neverland yes yeah 18:45 ::yeah that is without all the shag 18:47 ::carpeting that Cougars run yeah that's 18:50 ::very sort of like monkey said he had no 18:52 ::elephants are giraffes and they caught 18:54 ::him when he start he killed Chelsea he 18:56 ::killed a couple children and that so he 18:58 ::started with women that he would marry 18:59 ::and then he worked his way down to 19:01 ::children but he also did he killed a 19:04 ::bunch of like like different types of 19:06 ::yeah like he killed who killed whoever 19:08 ::was convenient 19:09 ::like whoever he saws like I can kill 19:11 ::that person get away with it he would 19:13 ::kill them he like it's not it's not 19:15 ::really it's not known exactly how many 19:18 ::people kill but it was dozens and this 19:20 ::is also just comes down to all right so 19:21 ::you got kind of like this idea of like 19:23 ::you know no one knows who the serial 19:24 ::killer is because like you know they're 19:26 ::supposed to be sort of an oculus person 19:27 ::it like person but I just love the idea 19:29 ::of like HH Holmes like as he was 19:31 ::supposed to be the sort of charismatic 19:32 ::like Juliet use the Ted Bundy of the 19:35 ::apron I imagine the 19th century but in 19:38 1880s that has to be like a whole 19:41 ::different context imagine like magnet 19:44 ::which are like charm women in the ages 19:46 ::you run around go like okay I 19:49 ::like knocking drinks out of people's 19:51 ::hands like spinning is like cane like 19:53 ::wild all over the place like what a cone 19:55 ::like B he's charming and dashing that's 19:59 ::a little him being a fucking complete 20:01 ::total maniac good a Tom had an ascot you 20:04 ::can get any gal in town just biting 20:07 ::people and shit like yeah yeah I love 20:10 ::dancing 20:11 ::oh he dance is also and he was also a 20:15 ::deadbeat - yeah you cont would accrue 20:19 ::debts uh and just kind of pass them off 20:23 ::to other people and he was like very 20:25 ::much like a Trekkie could charm people 20:27 ::he could charm women into marrying him 20:29 ::going home with him he could charm 20:31 ::people into giving him loans into so 20:33 ::giving him he's in al-qaeda on point 20:36 ::yeah I mean he was able to to accrue 20:38 ::money but without ever really paying any 20:41 ::of it back and you just completely fuck 20:43 ::people over I mean he was truly a 20:46 ::monster without a soul in every way yeah 20:48 ::like they said it was looking and 20:49 ::whenever you look into his eyes is 20:51 ::looking to the eyes of the devil yeah 20:53 ::yeah yeah which is super interesting 20:55 ::kind of like so those kind of bridging 20:58 ::the bridge in the horror movies like 20:59 ::talking about Ed Gein that reminds me of 21:01 ::like because apparently the sheriff will 21:04 ::go into what Ed Gein did the sheriff who 21:06 ::arrested at gain apparently had a heart 21:07 ::attack 21:08 10 months after it and they basically 21:10 ::said that after he investigated his 21:12 ::crimes he was never the same and went 21:14 ::into despair and essentially just like 21:16 ::died it was like another victim of that 21:18 ::dude what's tell let's let everyone who 21:20 ::egginess 21:20 ::yeah ed Gein's from Plainfield Wisconsin 21:22 ::he's a successful young man hometown boy 21:25 ::hometown boy made good him and Jeffrey 21:28 ::Dahmer two of Wisconsin's finest finest 21:31 ::killers um yeah he killed the two people 21:34 ::only which i think is very interesting 21:36 ::and then but it's what he did it's like 21:39 ::everything else that made him be 21:42 ::canonical like the most insane serial 21:44 ::killer of all time yeah I mean I think 21:46 ::I'm at these mostly notorious for being 21:48 ::a grave robber yeah and also you know he 21:52 ::wore his mother's skin is a suit and all 21:55 ::that crazy so hence that's who they make 21:57 ::leather face off of yeah with leather 22:00 ::face so psycho 22:02 ::um like this hotel thing with psycho I 22:05 ::feel like it might be a little bit more 22:07 ::HH dad seems a little bit but it's all 22:09 ::just a him dressing up his mother 22:11 ::wanting to be his mother like talking 22:13 ::about it's like he lived alone with his 22:15 ::mother after everyone died and basically 22:17 ::like as although everyone his family 22:18 ::died he lived alone with his mother I 22:20 ::was like a very strange strange strange 22:23 ::kid growing up there like talking sort 22:26 ::of like he would kind of sit by himself 22:27 ::and like like laugh - inside I mean it 22:30 ::was a hilarious joke he was right really 22:33 ::just he must have been such a cut-up he 22:36 ::then um uh I guess and when she died he 22:41 ::walled up every room in the house that 22:42 ::she uh did that his mother you see use 22:45 ::and you just lived in a tiny room next 22:47 ::to the kitchen with his mother's dead 22:49 ::body and eventually carved her up into a 22:52 ::suit because he wanted secretly wanted 22:54 ::to be a woman that was like part of his 22:55 ::thing and so what he would be pretty 22:58 ::common a lot of sexual confusion in the 23:01 ::serial killers yeah sex and sex and 23:03 ::serial killer and strictly linked yeah 23:06 ::yeah because I know that was the thing 23:07 ::with John Wayne Gacy he was a homosexual 23:09 ::and he always felt very bad about it and 23:11 ::I watched a documentary on him and the 23:13 ::narrator wanted to make it seem like 23:14 ::homophobia was the reason there's no I 23:17 ::still children but tears when I feel the 23:20 ::young men who wouldn't blow him when he 23:22 ::or they would blow him and then he would 23:24 ::be so incensed that they blew him that 23:27 ::he'd killed him yeah so as much like how 23:28 ::HH would kill the people who came into 23:30 ::his house and helped him make the rooms 23:32 ::you gotta kill him I mean anyone with 23:34 ::ever he did that yeah he did that just 23:35 ::to cover his tracks 23:36 ::it's just looser alien man it's losers 23:39 ::with they're very heavy deviant streak 23:41 ::that have secrets that they consider so 23:45 ::deep and so private and so dark and I'll 23:48 ::deal of you anything to cover it up yeah 23:51 ::I mean murder is a good secret to keep 23:54 ::covered up homosexuality all that people 23:57 ::know they just don't understand that 23:59 ::they did not do they good like John 24:00 ::Wayne Gacy died guess it was just hated 24:03 ::being a homosexual so hard that his 24:06 ::personality just got I guess just splits 24:09 ::in half yet allows you just go and just 24:12 ::be 24:13 ::monster absolutely that's what game did 24:15 ::like living privately in the house was a 24:17 ::so what is the list of the shit he made 24:19 ::out of debt he would dig up corpses that 24:22 ::were all basically the same size and 24:23 ::shape of his mother so oh it never was 24:26 ::and then he would try to did he ever try 24:27 ::to like recreate his mother well yeah 24:30 ::that's how we built the suit out of like 24:31 ::parts of her once that all rotted away 24:33 ::he would buy he would dig out the grave 24:37 ::and add shit to them when they when 24:39 ::authorities searched the house they 24:41 ::found it's nuts 24:42 ::for noses so one tool for nose it whole 24:50 ::human bones and fragments nine masks of 24:53 ::human skin Wow which disks that is 24:57 ::pretty awesome but that's the thing 24:58 ::there were just faces though that's a 25:01 ::thing like you just think they're only 25:02 ::masks in context and I think I mean it's 25:05 ::worth as far as serial killers go and 25:07 ::again was relatively peaceful and nice I 25:10 ::don't even know two kills is that 25:12 ::technically surreal I think I mean it 25:15 ::just gives another kids like just you 25:18 ::know just let's give it to him 25:19 ::you know but I feel like he's more but 25:22 ::he's my favorite one creepiest person 25:24 ::alive yeah he also had he had bowls made 25:27 ::from human skulls which makes sense yeah 25:29 ::that's a normal shape for that the skull 25:31 ::is a perfect ball I was wanted one as an 25:33 ::ashtray human skulls and ashtray is a 25:36 ::little healthier than yeah that's 25:37 ::different I'm a smoker Yeah right just 25:39 ::make a call to China they can make that 25:40 ::out 25:41 ::they also found ten female heads with 25:45 ::the top sawn-off all right yeah playing 25:47 ::with the brains about how where's he 25:48 ::gonna get the bowls exactly that's 25:53 ::correct 25:54 ::skin covering several chair seats which 25:57 ::you know we use cow skin all the time 26:00 ::would it be fun if they were Asian they 26:01 ::could be like I hope you like my fine 26:04 ::china 26:06 ::oh I just made a funny I just made a 26:10 ::funny joke they remember that is kind of 26:12 ::EDM oh your dad died been dead for days 26:14 ::Andrew my living room oh I'm enjoying 26:19 ::myself Eddie is comedy club just a 26:24 ::little side I made on a bone see that 26:25 ::it's like come on down hey guys I want 26:28 ::to see my impression this me this mean 26:30 ::wise mom as my mother is dead Schiphol 26:34 ::Joey dead this is quote a serial killer 26:36 ::named their own comedy club you know you 26:38 ::called the like you think y'all so hot 26:40 ::yeah ha ha ha 26:42 ::head busters blonde Raiders but food 26:46 ::makers uh Mary Hogan's I had that's the 26:50 ::name of the one one of the people he 26:52 ::officially killed yes so work at the 26:54 ::hardware store that he would get his 26:56 ::shit all this tanning gear from to make 26:59 ::his skin stuff I mean I feel like that's 27:02 ::the first that's the first crime 27:04 ::you know these other if you dig up dead 27:07 ::bodies and use their bones for furniture 27:09 ::shouldn't you be praised for creativity 27:11 ::it's a Qantas snail I don't know I mean 27:13 ::what's so wrong with it I mean hey 27:16 ::people you always overreact when it 27:18 ::comes to the bodies like the eight 27:19 ::eleven they have to stop working on us 27:21 ::on the World Trade Center site every 27:23 ::three days ever to find a fragment of 27:26 ::somebody's shoulder bone what's your 27:27 ::good sure it's like get over it it's 27:29 ::anything yet if I I'm just saying if I 27:31 ::am dead use my body to make a nice piece 27:34 ::of furniture well that's just your that 27:36 ::but you could put that in your will on 27:38 ::that's fine I didn't think those who I 27:39 ::don't know not do that yeah it's not 27:41 ::allowed but where did they don't know 27:43 ::you can't you can't you cannot legally 27:45 ::stuff you have a friend who's a 27:48 ::taxidermist by rail 27:53 ::he's a taxidermist and he gets he says 27:55 ::he gets at least two calls a year from 27:58 ::an old woman wanting to stuff her dead 28:00 ::husband why can't you do it I don't know 28:02 ::it's it's not allowed you cannot legally 28:04 ::uh stop a human being we got to figure 28:06 ::out some petition we gotta get over 28:08 ::there talk to our Assemblyman and older 28:12 ::and make it legal to start stopping 28:14 ::these dead bodies yeah it's you reuse 28:16 ::reduce recycle yeah sure that's what 28:19 ::it's all about I want a big stuffed been 28:22 ::Kissel when I die in your apartment I'd 28:24 ::live have it yeah I put clothes over it 28:27 ::yeah put clothes over a dirty laundry 28:29 ::have my hand palm up and your business 28:31 ::cards in there grab them as they leave 28:34 ::oh it can be yeah yeah a lot of fun they 28:37 ::also said they also found Bernice 28:39 ::Worden's head in a burlap sack that's 28:41 ::the other girl that's the other person 28:42 ::he killed so I just love these people's 28:44 ::heads sir nice Bernice yeah they both 28:47 ::worked at this convenience store 28:49 ::apparently and oh my goodness this is 28:52 ::gonna be my this is my favorite one I've 28:54 ::owned nine vulvas yeah shoe box shoe box 28:58 ::which is a good Tori Amos album title 29:00 ::huh 29:01 ::pussies in a shoe box skulls on the 29:05 ::bedpost organs in the refrigerator a 29:07 ::pair of lips on a drawstring for his 29:10 ::window shade house is amazing 29:13 ::I wish you to my uncle I want to go 29:17 ::there so bad hole on the lips open let 29:20 ::the sunlight in huh a little kissy Oh a 29:25 ::little kissy kiss he's getting God I 29:28 ::think this is probably the best one yet 29:30 ::well first is the lamp shipment of human 29:32 ::skin we know that or you may have made 29:34 ::up made for a human face so that's 29:36 ::pretty good this epidemic my personal 29:39 ::favorite a belt made from human female 29:41 ::nipples yeah I've heard about the nipple 29:44 ::belt that's Granite Belt I mean how does 29:47 ::that even work how do you sew it all 29:48 ::together does it patience time love I 29:51 ::wonder if he lost a little bit of weight 29:53 ::he's like oh my god I'm a 34 mm five hat 29:57 18:18 nipples on my belt start like it 30:02 ::awful you could always flash you just 30:04 ::add another nipple to one end of the 30:06 ::belt I mean it's a constant extender 30:08 ::belt it's perfect ah what made him think 30:11 ::of belt your nipples are the perfect 30:14 ::size to put on but I go yeah like you 30:18 ::know like you have those belts that like 30:20 ::have the metal studs on them right 30:22 ::that's what I was saying 30:23 ::same concept exactly I used the 30:25 ::intestines as a little belt yeah you're 30:29 ::lazy buddy they got a so it he used he 30:31 ::used the Nessie I don't think did he 30:33 ::like make the belt specifically from 30:36 ::nipples who did he use them as 30:37 ::decoration on like a leather belt is I 30:39 ::imagine decoration well think yeah it 30:42 ::doesn't say but I would if the belt is 30:45 ::only nipples I mean it's just a 30:48 ::testament to the strength of human flesh 30:51 ::you know those doilies that you can like 30:53 ::those like circle things you have put 30:55 ::energy powers it's like that see I 30:57 ::would've just made it daily and I waited 30:59 ::oily they'll be pent as you would your 31:01 ::pants would be falling down all over 31:02 ::town and know that I'm using the 31:04 ::intestines as a rope belt I don't know 31:06 ::that's lazy I mean that's why idea I 31:09 ::made a whole fucking doily out of human 31:11 ::nipples yeah that's true or just one you 31:17 ::got it out who you kill those gals in 31:18 ::Wisconsin get some pretty cool yeah you 31:21 ::see the AG area but the movie so psycho 31:24 ::is kind of loosely based Texas Chainsaw 31:26 ::is kind of loosely based there's a movie 31:27 ::called deranged that is like really 31:29 ::heavily based on his life and the best 31:32 ::part about that movie is that they kind 31:34 ::of cuz like he came from a super super 31:36 ::religious family where his mother taught 31:38 ::him that like every other woman was a 31:41 ::prostitute it should be murdered and 31:43 ::while you know very sort of like just 31:44 ::would really be behind every good man as 31:47 ::a woman behind every psycho killer is a 31:49 ::terrible mom big yeah a big mother like 31:51 ::tells you you're not worth anything and 31:52 ::essentially have a sort of semi sort of 31:54 ::ancestral relationship she dressed up as 31:56 ::a little girl shit but um he the movie 31:59 ::deranged is amazing because like 32:00 ::whenever at games like about to do 32:03 ::something particularly kooky ah like she 32:05 ::does this like this church music starts 32:08 ::playing like this like really like quiet 32:09 ::sort of like organ music begins playing 32:12 ::you hadn't see the look in his face and 32:13 ::I'm like man look it's really fucking 32:18 ::good 32:18 ::I'm a did a good casting for the Ed Gein 32:20 ::because he's like a sort of like 60 year 32:23 ::old man who's just like really just he 32:25 ::was a tiny guy yeah I mean he just lived 32:28 ::with his mother the whole time and he 32:29 ::was old and feeble and I'll tell you 32:31 ::those feels of Wisconsin much less much 32:33 ::like Texas you can just really get lost 32:35 ::out there yeah 32:36 ::and nobody knows who you are you just 32:38 ::know it lives there 32:39 ::there was a things like you were 32:40 ::counting in the other episode about 32:43 ::growing up in Texas I just realized like 32:44 ::what a fuckin ground for horror movies 32:48 ::oh it was perfect there's so many place 32:51 ::so many locations where like a horror 32:54 ::movie 32:54 ::would just look amazing South is perfect 32:57 ::for it the south is nice and I think I 32:59 ::mean Wisconsin has yes serial killers 33:02 ::but they wants to shoot in Wisconsin 33:04 ::Texas does not have I I can't even 33:08 ::really think of one serial killer that's 33:11 ::why they take the movies out of 33:12 ::Wisconsin they take the story that 33:13 ::Wisconsin put it in Texas because Texas 33:15 ::looks apart yeah Wisconsin better but 33:18 ::succumbed like a blast time I went to 33:19 ::Wisconsin you could just totally fuckin 33:22 ::see it like cornfields like various like 33:25 ::other words all open space super cold so 33:28 ::people are kind of isolated a lot of 33:30 ::times I think isolation and religion 33:32 ::there was one murder were actually 33:35 ::really gruesome murder in the town where 33:38 ::my parents live now like these three men 33:41 ::uh killed a woman and dumped her body 33:44 ::down one of those wells like those 33:47 ::abandoned Wells out in the middle of uh 33:49 ::by out in the middle of nowhere like 33:51 ::where you know that all these houses 33:53 ::that you know because there are all 33:54 ::these all it's like frontier so it's 33:56 ::alone there are there are there are a 33:58 ::ton of abandoned houses abandoned wells 34:00 ::and these three guys killed this woman 34:03 ::and dumped her down there and this 34:05 ::happened like 15 years ago and one of 34:08 ::the guys in order to escape a different 34:10 ::conviction rolled over on the other two 34:12 ::guys and that's how they found her 34:13 ::otherwise they never liked that it would 34:16 ::have been a cold case they never ever 34:17 ::would have found this woman so Wisconsin 34:20 ::so easy and Jeffrey Dahmer who does 34:22 ::Texas have is their biggest number-one 34:24 ::guy we don't really have anybody yeah 34:26 ::I'm doing it anybody like we don't like 34:28 ::as far as like big serial killers got 34:30 ::like there are smart like we don't have 34:32 ::any famous ones there's small ones there 34:34 ::was a guy in Lubbock whenever I was in 34:35 ::college that killed hookers and put them 34:41 ::in like suitcases boxes 34:45 ::but he put them in suitcases and like 34:47 ::throw them out in the sea I mean that's 34:48 ::the difference in that guy is not famous 34:50 ::because if he wants famous you would 34:52 ::have made them into suitcases yeah they 34:54 ::just like they'll look just like roll 34:56 ::out of the make this little eyeball you 34:58 ::gotta have a gimmick I know like there's 35:01 ::a lot of guys they're just there's just 35:02 ::no like really gimmicky like there's no 35:05 ::guys with a hook I mean that that's 35:07 ::exactly like pop songs and of course 35:10 ::Henry you're from Florida so you guys 35:12 ::anyone to FSU yeah so you of course you 35:15 ::have the wonderful Teddy Bundy well the 35:17 ::best part about the FSU section of the 35:19 ::Teddy Bundy story is that like his talk 35:23 ::about like the same thing kind of with 35:24 ::Dahmer like various people were like Ted 35:27 ::Bundy was a very cautious guy who kind 35:30 ::of like build the whole sort of you 35:31 ::charm people into uh you charm people 35:34 ::into like getting like a joke alone with 35:37 ::the car with any murder them very sinks 35:38 ::but so we broke out of a jail Colorado 35:41 ::but was right so he was arrested before 35:43 ::he was arrested for his crimes in cotton 35:46 ::Denver he broke out of jail drove to 35:48 ::Florida to get away from the authorities 35:50 ::got into Florida with nowhere to go 35:52 ::would always to retire to if you're a 35:54 ::serial killer you know just go to the 35:55 ::warm sunny beaches but he he uh went on 35:59 ::like circulars towards their end of 36:01 ::their sort of like tenure they go he 36:03 ::just went into fuckin Berserker mode 36:06 ::because he felt like the cops were hot 36:08 ::on his trail so he just went on a very 36:11 ::very much more brutal than all his 36:14 ::previous crimes he went from sorority to 36:16 ::house a sorority house through this 36:18 ::ravine that runs through FSU like the 36:21 ::back of all these various warehouses and 36:23 ::like he bit that one girls like nipple 36:26 ::off you like be like went on this 36:27 ::horrible crime spree very killed its 36:30 ::girls and that it's eventually where he 36:31 ::was caught in Tallahassee and put to 36:33 ::death in Florida and he was let that 36:36 ::hold there's a Bundy trail that it's 36:38 ::called which is literally this just this 36:41 ::super desolate ravine thing that runs 36:45 ::behind all the sororities that 36:46 ::technically is gated off like you're not 36:48 ::even supposed to go back there anymore 36:49 ::but like the thing was to get like get 36:52 ::super drunk and like sorority girls easy 36:55 ::do it as a hazing thing to where they 36:56 ::would like walk the 36:58 ::being unlike to very like kind of follow 37:01 ::the steps it said bunny but if you want 37:03 ::to get kicked out of a sorority house 37:05 ::faster than possible just mention em and 37:09 ::you just outages out of there it's been 37:10 ::stricken like from their histories and 37:12 ::stuff like that I mean absolutely that's 37:14 ::about it 37:14 ::he is the boogeyman of every sorority 37:16 ::house I'm here about where you scape you 37:19 ::escaped from pink in County uh uh from 37:23 ::super smart because I was working with 37:25 ::all his like he'd like learn how to 37:27 ::defend himself exactly getting a law 37:29 ::degree himself and he escaped uh for two 37:33 ::days he was on the run uh hiding in a 37:35 ::hunting cabin and then he went south and 37:38 ::he went to a place called Crested but 37:43 Music 37:45 ::got aggressive but ended up stealing it 37:48 ::cause in a buffet place I could let a 37:51 ::town or a restaurant the others and Ed 37:54 ::gives buffet place nothing but nipples 37:56 ::and ears so he's on Thursday to nibble 38:00 ::on him dumb one yummy yum this nipple is 38:03 ::overcooked 38:04 ::I'm never coming back here um yeah then 38:07 ::he went to Ann Arbor Michigan finally 38:09 ::ended up in Florida and uh my goodness 38:12 ::yeah that sounds the Chi Omega sorority 38:15 ::house is high Omega it was that was 38:18 ::cocky oh my oh my good evil and the 38:25 ::first one he killed in in a Florida 38:28 ::Margaret Bowman as she slept in her bed 38:30 ::yeah and then Lisa levy same thing with 38:34 ::night soccer same thing what night 38:35 ::surgeries to do was break in people's 38:37 ::houses sit in the corner their houses 38:38 ::until they went to sleep and they tell 38:40 ::them after they went to sleep rape them 38:42 ::and kill them I mean just don't go to 38:44 ::sleep don't go to sleep ever I mean you 38:46 ::know it's a real Freddy Krueger such a 38:48 ::way don't let your guard down pretty 38:49 ::much ever and I had a picture of Ted 38:53 ::Bundy uh 38:54 ::after the execution I was in a weekly I 38:57 ::used to love the Weekly World News yo-yo 38:59 ::did all the time to ten when you look 39:02 ::like batboy now it's met it was after he 39:05 ::had gotten 39:06 ::right after he died from the electric 39:08 ::chair okay and it was a picture of just 39:11 ::his head and these stitches like he had 39:13 ::not that shaved his head like no hair 39:15 ::yeah and these stitches on the side like 39:17 ::on his temples from where like the 39:20 ::electrodes were so they don't ya like 39:23 ::that the face of a monster and I thought 39:25 ::that was a coolest fucking picture ever 39:26 ::cut it out put it on the wall god that's 39:29 ::all just that just sounds like all of 39:31 4chan now I feel like it's the one thing 39:33 ::we're like about the Internet that's 39:34 ::kind of good about how deplorable the 39:36 ::Internet is like 4chan being like sort 39:38 ::of anonymous like 4chan it is the 39:41 ::subconscious of the internet it's a 39:43 ::bulletin board website you can go on you 39:45 ::can digest to spend a lot of time on 39:47 ::license that's until a bunch of pussies 39:49 ::moved in it got to be about causes yeah 39:52 ::how we're going to do some goods like no 39:54 ::this thing is about gore and awful 39:57 ::things and that's in about nihilism and 39:59 ::not giving a shit about anything but the 40:02 ::thing is I think that really allows I 40:04 ::think it is a it actually a very 40:06 ::appropriate output place for people that 40:09 ::would normally put their horror on other 40:12 ::humans yeah you can just like that a 40:15 ::shit into the internet and like you'll 40:17 ::see it'll ruin your night the various 40:19 ::things like you go on the random section 40:21 ::and I'll be like ah one will be like a 40:23 ::you know like a hot girl and that's fine 40:26 ::a negative 40:27 ::yeah like another thing will be just 40:28 ::like a dude's fucking hand and a 40:30 ::shredder and various garbage mmm it's 40:33 ::good it gets it gets another system so 40:34 ::it's on that and violent video games I 40:36 ::think really do get and horror movies I 40:39 ::think all these all these things that we 40:41 ::enjoy like regarding their cathartic it 40:44 ::helps us to kind of get rid of that hell 40:46 ::that blood lust right sums that I like 40:49 ::horror movies because to me it's such an 40:51 ::it's so outside of my world like 40:54 ::specially being comedian and doing 40:56 ::comedy all the time where it's like I 40:58 ::could it's true escapism for me because 41:01 ::I'll I know it's not real number one but 41:03 ::it it's the same thing as you know 41:06 ::comedy as well it's like in it in in and 41:08 ::I think that whore gets the bad rap 41:10 ::where everyone's just like well they see 41:11 ::people killing they're gonna do it 41:13 ::smells like people enjoy comedy I like 41:16 ::that uh film with Belushi Animal House 41:18 ::never gone up to somebody playing guitar 41:20 ::grab that guitar and smashed it against 41:22 ::a wall I'm not gonna say that though no 41:23 ::probably happened one time Natalie I'm 41:26 ::not sure I think it somebody did it 41:28 ::dozens of time but the thing but like 41:30 ::horror yeah I watch horror constantly 41:33 ::I'm what I watch I try to watch as much 41:35 ::or as I can and I like I could I would 41:37 ::never murder someone I would never do it 41:38 ::in thousand years I'm a gentle kind 41:41 ::you're a nice man fat-faced little 41:44 ::comedian absolutely you'd be the real 41:46 ::you're the John Wayne Gacy of comedy 41:48 ::yeah you're a beautiful man and that's 41:50 ::gonna have to wrap up this episode thank 41:53 ::you so much for listening to the last 41:54 ::podcast on the left 41:56 ::holy Lord he will be here next week 41:58 ::discussing another amazing topic for 42:00 ::markers parks and Rosario ski I'm Ben 42:02 ::gizmo you want to do a plug for big fat 42:04 ::scary April 21st midnight we're doing 42:06 ::human centipede nice 42:07 ::so do that come out to that and we will 42:09 ::talk to you soon and I also want to give 42:11 ::a shout out to our first big fan Ron 42:13 ::Purdy Ron thanks for listen that's right 42:16 ::run thank you buddy it's going to keep 42:17 ::on being amazing talk to you later 42:20 ::Music